


Pirate Princess

by Rowenaaa



Series: 2020 fanfics [7]
Category: Naruto, One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Character Tags To Be Added - Freeform, F/M, Female Monkey D. Luffy, Female Uchiha Sasuke, Luffy Being Luffy, M/M, Maternal Luffy, Minor Character Death, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sasuke gets reborn as a girl, Takes place after events of One piece, Uchiha Sasuke & Uzumaki Naruto Friendship, Undisclosed character(s) - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:34:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 17,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24071488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rowenaaa/pseuds/Rowenaaa
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha had lived a very long and fulfilling life. He accepted that one day it would all end, that he would see him again. So why had he been reborn into his daughters favorite manga?
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy/Trafalgar D. Water Law, Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Series: 2020 fanfics [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1938010
Comments: 28
Kudos: 163
Collections: Reincarnation and Transmigration





	1. Chapter 1

It was a very pretty day but that didn’t distract from the fact that he was dying. Hadn’t he accepted this when he was sixteen? He knew that one day it would end. He hadn’t expected to live this long actually. The life of a ninja was a painful one. 

Sasuke has outlived almost everyone. His wife was gone and so was his brother and parents. His mentor had passed away a few years back. He had even outlived a grandchild. Few friends remained still, Naruto being one of them. But even that bastard would leave one day. 

He had never suspected that he would go first. No matter how reckless he was, no matter what he did he just hadn’t thought it through. In his mind Sakura, himself, and Naruto would be together until the very end. But it hadn’t happened that way. 

When she died he hadn’t known what to do with himself. If he was honest he still hadn’t known what to do even now. He still felt as if a piece of himself had gone with her. 

“It really is a beautiful day.” Even if he couldn’t see it he could tell. He had lost his sight many years ago.

No one was there to watch him go. They wouldn’t have known to come, he had never given any indication that he was leaving. His sickness was slow and not particularly painful. Sasuke hadn’t let anyone in on his dying, he couldn’t stand the pity.

It reminded him too much of a time where all he saw was the pitying faces of the villagers. 

(“Oh that poor boy!” “He just needs a nice home, if only-“ “I can’t believe his brother-“ “Itachi-“)

Decades later and their faces still haunted him. 

Yes he had accepted death so long ago. Being faced with it now was daunting but he was ready. Taking one last shaky breath he gazed at the window dreaming for a moment what it must look like outside, before closing his eyes and passing.

* * *

Was this what the afterlife felt like? It was cold and wet. Perhaps this was hell, surely he deserved it for the many crimes he committed.

It was rather disorienting actually, very dark and cold. Had he mentioned how cold-

Oh. It was very warm now. It felt as if he was being hugged against something very soft and soothing. Slowly he opened his eyes and could only see the blurred figure of a person. 

“-pirate princess!” He caught, followed by a loud rambunctious laugh. The volume hurt his ears. Strange he had been used to the loudness before. First Naruto, then having a child, then having multiple grandchildren. Really his hearing couldn’t be sensitive anymore.

Maybe this wasn’t hell. Perhaps this was just a cruel joke you get in the afterlife. If he waited patiently maybe he could see his wife. His heart clenched at the thought of Sakura. 

The cry that fell from his lips shocked him. He could hardly believe his body betrayed him in such a way. Crying? Sasuke Uchiha? It simply didn’t fit in his world view. 

He could remember the last time he cried like this, he hated it.

He was being rocked now, it was actually rather soothing he decided. He could get used to this. Even if he would like to see her first if the afterlife was anything like this, he wouldn’t complain. 

He had almost lulled into a peaceful sleep before he realized something. He was being cradled, his hearing was sensitive, he could see blurry shapes and figures, and finally he was being lulled. Things were starting to add up and he simply didn’t like the way they were going-

Sasuke realized with a suddenness that scared both his parents, that he was a baby. He had been reborn and he remembered exactly what happened in his past life. This time when he cried he allowed it. How could he keep it in? He was a baby, he remembered everything. 

Soon Sakura I’ll be with you. 

He cried and cried and cried some more.

* * *

When he woke up it was considerably warmer. He couldn’t move very well, but at least he was warm! ‘Get it together Sasuke,’ he silently reprimanded himself. He couldn’t freak out now. 

His eyesight was better actually. Though he still had no clue what most of what he was looking at was at least he could see something. His eyes watered, sight was such a precious thing you took for granted wasn’t it? 

‘I’ve forgotten what it was like to know color. Was it always so pretty?’ He thought. His eyes stung as he stared straight at the colorful ceiling. The thing he was in silently rocked along. He was sure he had been reborn now. 

“-she was just put down so be quiet.” The soft timber voice scared him. ‘When was the last time I couldn’t sense someone? Wait, do I have chakra?’

He reached and tried to feel. Just for a small amount, anything really to feel alive and whole and not so very-

He cried out. Tears were leaking from his eyes as he felt the smallest hint of chakra. Now the man was leaning over, he couldn’t see his expression but he noticed the odd shape on his head. It looked as if he was wearing a hat of some sorts.

“This is your fault you shouldn’t have come in now look she’s awake!” The man picked him up, though his words were harsh he handled him gently. He was rocking her now. “It’s okay go back to sleep, Papas got you. Shhhh,” it was oddly comforting actually. The man obviously had no clue what he was doing but he was trying. 

He allowed himself to be calmed down now. It was soothing to be taken care of in this way. Maybe he could get used to his new reality. 

“She cries a lot.” A new voice said. His eyes shot open as he for the first time realized what was being said. She? He was a she now? 

Sasuke was a girl. He had been reborn as a girl. Was this some sort of cosmic joke? Apparently it was because no one corrected the new voice. Now that he thought about it they had all been referring to him as “she” hadn’t they? 

Wasn’t this perfect. 


	2. Chapter 2

“You haven’t even thought of a name?” Chopper in all of his infinite wisdom decided screaming this was appropriate. Law couldn’t help the urge to strangle the reindeer. After just helping his beloved daughter sleep again she was about to be awoken.

Before he could threaten Chopper though, his daughter started sobbing from across the ship. Her loud wails were probably heard across the world. Unfortunately she had a pair of lungs on her that she probably inherited from Luffy.

“She  _ just _ fell asleep.” Though the venom couldn’t be heard in his voice it didn’t stop Chopper from shivering a little. 

“Sorry!” 

“Luffy is trying to sleep. Luffy hasn’t slept well in days. She will wake up Luffy.” Truthfully he hadn’t slept at all either. Instead of listening to her and sleeping while he had the chance, he decided to suffer with her. 

“It’s natural for babies-“

“Luffy hasn’t slept.” He regretted that decision.

“You haven’t slept, Traffy.” Law would have argued against this, really on a good day he could have a nice comeback at the ready. But his poor brain was running low. He would love to sleep. But how could he? 

“We haven’t named her because we can’t agree on one.” Chopper blinked at the sudden change of subject. Sure he had been screaming about it earlier, but really? 

“It’s sometimes easier to name them once you’ve seen them?” Chopper said. “Listen to the doctor and get to bed. She’ll be fine. Babies love me!” That wasn’t strictly true. At least he hadn’t  _ handled _ babies before.

“Yeah maybe I just need some rest.” Trudging off to the captain's room Law went.

His little miracle, he loved her the moment she was born. It was a parental thing wasn’t it? He had been warned by many parents that the love may not be immediate, that he just had to give it time. 

How could he not love her though? She was a precious gift from the women he loved most in the world. Luffy was dozing but it was obvious she as well had been staring at her. 

* * *

It hadn’t taken long for Sasuke to accept his fate. Death he never feared, even the unknown didn’t scare him much now.

Being a baby though? That was a challenge he wasn’t sure he was ready to take on. Having raised multiple children, and sat through a few baby stages. Sasuke probably was the leading expert in all things baby. 

Unfortunately this didn’t help his current situation. While he had the bare idea of what babies were like he wasn’t nearly experienced in acting like a baby. Sure the instincts might come over him. But could he really count on it? 

For how long could he play this game? While being a ninja he often went undercover. His last mission after all had been a decade long infiltration. The challenges of being a baby, he didn’t have those tools that he used them. What kept him grounded was the thought of returning to his family. 

What did he have here? Some new parents, which by the way was an odd situation he hadn’t put much thought into too, a lack of bodily autonomy and of course his Sharingan. 

Sasuke knew he couldn’t just go flinging that one out though. He was reasonably sure he wasn’t an Uchiha. His new mother didn’t have the looks of one. Her eyes are big, hair too messy. Not even her nose was correct.

His father was a little harder to discern. But with a little observation it was obvious. 

They were obviously ninja though. Both had the stances of someone who fought and did it well. No civilians gave off that aura as well as ninjas.

With this authentication he was ready to plan, he needed to gather a good amount of intel to start off with. Figure out what he needed to do and what his overall goal was. Really it was rather exciting when he got to thinking about it-

“Oooh the little stinker is awake.” Came a hushed voice. 

His parents went on snoring as this new stranger towered on over his crib. The man had green hair and a large scar over his eye. “Cute kid.” 

A possible kidnapping? Though the idea was immediately thrown out the window. Both the snoring occupants hardly stirred. 

The man lifted him out of the crib carefully. Against his will the urge to cry slowly built in his chest. He was being walked out of the room for the first time! Sasuke wanted to see as much of the house as possible. 

“You got it?” 

“Yeah she’s right here.” With a roll of his eyes the man shifted Sasuke so the rest of the people could see. “It’s a girl alright.”

“I told you!” A small reindeer-like creature said with a huff. “No one believes the doctor though. Why would they? It’s not like he knows anything!” It said.

“I knew it.” At the same time a woman with long orange hair was squealing. A man stood next to her grinning and soon joined the squealing. 

“My beautiful captain had a beautiful girl~”

A flurry of noise attacked Sasuke's ears. The bright colors of the world, the smell of sea salt. It was all too much to take in all at once. 

He couldn’t keep it in anymore. 

He cried. He cried as if he hadn't ever cried before. Truly when was the last time he cried? Sasuke had trouble remembering. He hadn’t cried for Sakura, she wouldn’t have allowed it. Naruto hadn’t been gone yet. 

But wait. 

Sarada. His precious first born. His only daughter. How could he forget her? The thought of her smile, was enough. The heavy tears that were already falling came harder. Her death hit him freshly. She had died a decade before his own death yet he couldn’t help it. No parent should outlive their own child. 

It was hard to think about. Harder now to not think about it. A warm pair of arms took him away from the man. It was a nice cuddle. A small form of comfort but he couldn’t say it didn’t help.

A woman's voice drifted through his mind. A calm shhh.

Through his tears he could see her clear as day. His new mother. 

“A natural-“

“Didn’t know she had it in her-“

“Captain-“

He calmed down enough to gaze at her. The loving expression was one he recognized immediately. 

He looked away from her long enough to realize why he smelt sea water. They were on a boat. 

Probably the oddest place to give birth but that wasn’t the weirdest part. 

Now that Sasuke had calmed down enough to think it through, he realized that the man with green hair was oddly familiar. The reindeer as well, and the orange haired women. 

Actually as he glanced from person to person. They were all way too familiar. He was sure though that he had never once met any of them. So sure of it he didn’t know where this off sense of familiarity was coming from.

“Luffy don’t worry! Well take care of her!” 

“Wait what's her name!”

“They haven’t even thought of one.”

“Mikoto! That’ll be her name!”

As the deck once again burst into a cheer of voices. Sasuke found himself working overtime. The name Luffy was uncommon but he definitely knew it from somewhere. Actually now that he really thought of it wasn’t that from Saradas favorite manga? 

The one she was always way too embarrassed to admit about reading. Flushing when caught and muttering about how it didn’t matter.

_ It was called... _

Wait they named him.

Sasuke was having a hard time comprehending all of it. Apparently now he had a name! And he was a girl. He was also fairly sure he was in his daughters favorite manga. 

Being too much to handle all at once, Sasuke came to the only correct conclusion. It was nap time. 


	3. Chapter 3

Being a baby was terribly boring. Not that he would have thought differently if he had actually put any true thought into it. Really if he had thought about it in his past life-and he would be delusional to say it wasn't a past life now-he probably would have checked himself into a mental hospital.

The problem was Sasuke's lack of movement and ability to show his displeasure in any meaningful way. All of the odd things about him were often brushed off. Why wouldn't they? This was a manga for kami's sake. A manga that his daughter used to adore. It took a good amount of time to wrap his head around that idea. How could it be in such a world? It was fictional it

had no right to an actual world. But as all things went he sighed and moved on to his next big problem.

_He was a she now._

This wasn't something he was ready to confront in many ways. After all it wasn't something he had ever actuary questioned. He was a boy and that was that. Now? No now he was in a female body, it wasn't something he couldn't _not_ deal with. It stared him straight in the face. Sasuke wasn't dumb, he realized that girls went through a good amount more than boys. Which is one of the many reasons he was so upset at being a girl now.

Not only did it not fit his identity, it made him distinctly uncomfortable. It didn't quite feel like his own body. Which was fine, really it was! It just wasn't right was it? 'It's not my biggest problem, it's not consequential in the long run.' Sasuke thought. 'Bigger problems, bigger consequences.' As Sakura would say.

He felt a twinge in his heart just thinking about her. Evidently his parents noticed his dropping mood and were trying their hardest to entertain him.

Sasuke hadn't paid much attention to them for the last twenty or so minutes. So wrapped up in his own mind he didn't realize that they were going beyond the extra measure just to cheer him up.

The sound that came from his mouth wasn't an accident. 'I'm not completely emotionless.' He remarked to himself. That used to be his biggest fear. 'Naruto used to cry when we talked about it. The thought of becoming numb to the violence.'

It feels like drowning. Ino, old and crouched over, would take a long drag from her stick. And nutter on about the feeling.

The Konoha nine had seen a lot of violence in their time.

"Oh Mik over hereee~" A giant teddy bear looking creature loomed over him. Bepo was probably his favorite of the recurring cast of characters. Big, and best of all fluffy, his hugs were probably the best out of them all.

Satisfied that he had the baby's attention he started pulling a face.

Life was okay, or well it would be. He could deal with his gender problem later. Right now he had a whole crew of people ready to entertain him.

Being the only baby on board had its perks after all.

* * *

The first time he was kidnapped he was four months old. His parents were pirates, but that didn't mean they had to spend all of their time at sea.

His new father seemed particularly anxious at the thought of leaving though.

"Luffy-ya." The man whined. It was funny to watch the two go back and forth on the matter of letting him come back with them to the island. While his mother seemed to have a good basis of thought ("no one knows I've had a baby!") his father was just more practical ("we can't just leave her here alone!").

Why none of the crew couldn't stay was not explained to Sasuke. After all, why explain to a baby when she can't even understand you? It frustrated Sasuke to no end hearing but not _understanding_.

In the end they decided to leave her there with Nami and Robin. The two ladies offered to stay behind on the basis of watching the ship and the baby.

"Besides, we haven't had alone time with my poor niece!" His father didn't look too assured at the thought of leaving them alone. But there wasn't anything for him to do. Whatever needs to be done at this island must be important.

"See! They'll be fine! Come on we have to go." His mother turned on her. Her neck stretched to the bassinet and leaned in to leave a big kiss on his forehead. "Be back soon Maki-Chan! Be good!" She leaped away and was off running.

His father was simply more emotional leaving but even he had to go quickly.

"Okay! So what now?" Nami wasn't exactly looking at him but she kept him in her field of sight.

"Play? I've read that babies of her age need lots of stimulation to keep them healthy."

Sasuke hated the two girls. They never seemed to shut up around him. All he wanted to do was eat his toes in peace but no. Why would he be so lucky?

"But are you sure that's a good idea? That's so unsanitary!"

"It says so here in the great book of babies. Babies must be allowed to explore their own bodies in a safe and non judgmental environment." Robin nodded with a self assuring smile. "Do not shame her."

"Law would kill us if he saw this."

"He needs to read a parenting book."

"She's a baby, how much parenting is even there? It's keeping her alive at this point."

The two yattered on. Not once paying any mind that was slowly dragging poor Sasuke out of the room. For a moment it occurred to him that he should be trying to alert them. They would probably be murdered if they were to lose him.

'Then again they were annoying. Maybe if I just allow this-' the cat bit his neck.

How dare that little-

Sasuke turned on his back and fought the cat. The cat was a lot larger than he initially thought. Large and orange the cat was kinda scary for such a small baby. So maybe allowing himself to be kidnapped wasn't the best idea he had!

He swatted the muzzle of the cat. The little thing dared take a bite out of his precious skin. He couldn't possibly allow that to stand.

The cat seemed to have the same idea as Sasuke and took a swat at his face. Except the cats swat hurt significantly more than what he could achieve in his current form.

Not for the first time Sasuke found himself cursing his baby body. If only he had his-

Wait a minute.

The Sharingan! It should have been obvious. One of the first things he would have thought of yeah? Four months and not once had the thought even _occurred._ He was an idiot plain and simple.

Sasuke did his best to manifest it. He had sensed the feeling of chakra before, it should work in theory.

But theory doesn't always apply the same. While Sasuke tried his hardest, and made himself fart in the process, the cat was dragging him to the edge of the boat. Probably trying to sink the baby.

Why?

Sasuke hadn't the barest clue. With a huff it finally came to life in his eyes.

It was like welcoming an old friend. A friend who has disappeared for decades and decided to make an unceremonious appearance once more. It was only his luck that it was an awakened Sharigan and not JSU normal one.

(How he would have solved the problem was beyond him. Probably would have made himself blind in the first year of life and learned to fight).

With a smile that no baby should wield, Sasuke looked in the cat's eyes.

The cat's screams were music to his ears. Closing his eyes and laughing he was picked up. Nami's shrill voice pierced his eyes but it was okay.

The cat had been kicked overboard, his kidnapping proved fruitless.

It was a glorious win for him, the laugh wouldn't stop. How could it? His precious eyes were as they should be. Adventure manga always needed that power up, with a grin his thoughts took a horrible turn.

He had revealed his Sharingan to the two girls. The two girls were talking about it. They would question.

How would it be played off? How could he explain himself? Panic fled through him.

'Oh.' He stopped his burst of tears. 'I'm a baby. They'll figure it out.'

It was fine. It was _okay_.


	4. Chapter 4

It turns out his parents hadn’t questioned the appearance of his Sharingan. They hardly even blinked when Nami explained what had happened. While his Father was more than ready to hunt down the cat, his mother was more slow rising in her feelings. 

He hadn’t noticed it at first. Sasuke hardly paid any attention to anything that didn’t directly affect him. Being a baby was making him unbearably selfish and self centered. Back to his mother though, her anger was slow. 

At the first glance he dismissed her. Her face was blank, her mouth put into a set line. It was a very neutral set expression. But it was an expression he had seen many times. Dissasociation, killing and not thinking of what he was doing. His kunai moving through his victims skin-

It was hard to forget the images that used to haunt him. When he started to go blind, even Sakura’s hands shook, performing miracles she once did at ease. His vision was gone before he knew it. Replaced with an inky blackness that terrified him for so long.  _ Visions that just never stopped. _

So when he glanced back at his mother, looking past his father's obvious rage. He noticed that for once she wasn’t wearing her regular resting face. It was something colder that just didn’t belong to her. 

It was too awkward, it simply looked wrong on her face. He hadn’t accounted for a mother's rage, slow but building. So hot it was cold. 

_ It reminded him of what he used to be like. Of a time when his vision blurred, when all he could see was red.  _

His father held him now, rocking him and whispering words he couldn’t make out. For the first time since entering this new world, Sasuke felt scared. Not for himself of course, but for others.

* * *

It was infinitely boring on a ship. They hardly let him leave after he was almost kidnapped by a cat of all things. They seemed joyful over his Sharingan, the reindeer creature seemed to cackle as he had his eyes inspected. 

Besides both his parents' indifference to the feature, everyone else seemed more shocked than anything. But that too passed. Now it was life as normal.

Oftentimes they sailed around and did nothing at all. His parents would sometimes dock and leave for a while. They never left him without several people now. Sanji, the blond man who not so secretly doted on him, would sometimes stay and tell stories of life at sea.

Though they were ridiculous sounding at first, over time he couldn’t help but to believe them. Sasuke couldn’t remember much of his daughter's small ramblings. She never talked about it and tried her obsession as best as she could. His younger son would tease her, cruelly but never with the intent of harming her, and she would back into herself.

Sasuke wished now he had listened. Had been around more to watch his children grow and become adults. 

Zoro, the green haired man who secretly doted on him, would polish his swords and tell stories of the people he had fought. These were easy to gleam the truth from. He liked the idea of fighting. Of adventure more likely. 

Sometimes they left him just with a giant octopus man and a robot. Frankie and Jinbe were both his favorite to be cared for. They brought the most presents out of the entire crew. 

But best of all was Brooke. The man could carry a tune. What could he say? 

His new family, and the crew was one giant family, were an odd group. One he secretly liked to have, even if it was more boring than he could have cared for. 

* * *

“Come on mik say it with me!”

“Mama~” his mother crooned out before his father had a chance.

“Nooo papa! Say papa!”

It was a little ridiculous. They were two adults, they shouldn’t have been fighting over who got his first word. 

“She’ll say it when she wants.” Robin said. The ship was docked at some island. Once again he wasn’t 

allowed to leave. But this time they were also staying. 

“I want to be her first word though!” His mother pouted.

“I’m leaving soon, I should be her first word.” His father said. 

Up until this moment Sasuke was of the mind that neither would get it. He didn’t feel any sort of value and rather didn’t want them fighting. But the thought of his father leaving? The man who hugged him and giggled when he did anything adorable? 

That was too much to take. 

With a cry he threw his hands in the air. Nonsense flew from his mouth. The entire crew immediately fled to his side.

Though they tried to comfort him it didn’t work.

“Mapa! Mapa!”

A hybrid would just have to do for them. Too bad neither of his parents were satisfied and refused to see it as a real word.

Such is the life we live. 

* * *

At five years old Sasuke thought he had this whole thing down. Sometimes he would stay with his mother's crew and get into all sorts of insane adventures. 

Sometimes he would stay with his father, infinitely more peaceful but at times more dangerous. 

Best of all was when he was with both of them. When they would combine their crews and sail together. These times weren’t as often as he would have liked. They had their own things to do but that didn’t matter to him. Sasuke likes having his families together in one spot. 

He was used to the world and all its insanities. He could survive out there easily. Unfortunately his parents still didn’t agree with that statement. Sometimes they would allow him to play at the local villages though. 

It was rare but it happened. Today just so happened to be one of those days. His mother held his hand and practically dragged him down the path - sasuke had learned early on that she was rubber and no amount of stopping in place would stop her - it was hot and he very much did not want to walk.

Today he was wearing a kimono, which while very breezy was still somewhat uncomfortable in the heat. “It’ll just be for a few hours Mikoto. There’s some kids here we made sure.” The few times his parents were together with him and he had to leave? And play with children?

It was a crime. 

“I don’t wanna.” His mother sighed. 

“Yeah well neither do I!” Like that made it any better. 

The village itself wasn’t terrible, he liked the shade at least. But the woman he was left with was old and crabby. “Can’t believe she went off and had a kid! Couldn’t even tell me! Nooo one tells this old hag nothin!” 

The old woman made him call her Dadan. He decided Granny was a better name. 

“I’m going to play Granny!” He called our and ran. The women threw several things out after him.

“Don’t call me that brat!” 

* * *

Sasuke had been lied too. No children were found in this stupid village. It didn’t matter of course, it was just more time to practice his Sharingan. 

“There's kids Mik-Chan!” He mimicked Nami. “You’ll have fun!” He kicked a rock. “Bunch of old liars. Wait till I call her Granny Nami! She’ll like that.”

Picking up the rock he activated his Sharingan. He had been too scared to go past the regular form. Slinging the rock he aimed straight for a tree. “Stupid kids. Why would I want to play?” He was an old man at heart. Children were annoying to him.

Walking deeper into the forest he played with an old knife, stolen of course, and started target practice.

“Hey! Stop beating up the tree!” A squeaky voice said. Turning around Sasuke yelled back.

“No way!” Except when he turned the words seemed to lose it’s anger. Because right there was someone who should still be alive in his own world. A young boy with bright blond hair and blue eyes stared back at him, 

“Gam says you shouldn’t hurt trees, they feel stuff!” The naruto look alike screeched. 

It could have been him. It could have been many people. Yet Sasuke wanted to hope. His best friend could be in this world, his family could be here. 

“Who are you?”

“I’m Naruto!” The boy blinked. “Uh who are you? I’ve never seen you around.” 

He swallowed roughly. “I’m-“ Sasuke. “Mikoto.” The name was off even to his own ears. His mother's name, he still didn’t feel like he owned it. 

“Cool! I’m the only kid around here. Where are you from? Why are you in the woods? Do you have parents? What are you like? Can we be friends-“

And on he went. Sasuke couldn’t breathe. He looked at this small boy and couldn’t breathe. This wasn’t okay, he wasn’t okay.


	5. Chapter 5

In every way he was Naruto, small but rambunctious. Loud and clearly starving for friendship and love, he smiled bright but looked so sad. It hurt Sasuke to see his friend like this. But he was more innocent than before, his Naturo was a jaded reflection.

“-So we can’t hurt trees! Or plants! But animals are okay cause they’re evil? Get it?” Naruto said, gesticulating wildly. “It’s the-the nature of life? I think that’s what GamGam said at least.” He whispered the last part to himself, obviously intending for Sasuke to not hear that part.

Sasuke could only nod sagely. “Sure.” This child was not easy to understand. But he was Naruto, there was some wisdom buried in there somewhere. 

( _ Of course it was just a child’s rambling, but Sasuke always did have a tendency to believe everything Naturo said, fictional or otherwise. _ )

It hurt to see this. It felt like an act of a play meant to show the tragedy of one Sasuke Uchiha. The downfall of the Sharingan it would be called. How the mighty could be reduced to a little girl, forced to see his life stroll by. 

Naturo was leading him out of the dangerous forest, gripping his wrist. He claimed that the crocodiles weren’t docile but Sasuke hadn’t even known that crocodiles could be docile.

“Hey Naruto?” Sasuke said softly.

“Huh?”

“Do you remember being a Ninja?” It was a risk asking. What if he didn’t remember? What if only he knew? What if this wasn’t his Naruto? Could he leave him be if he didn’t remember? Destroy him or leave him be. 

There was a long silence, one in which he could hardly even dare to breathe.

“Ninja?” Naruto stopped to scratch his head. “No? I used to play Ninja though!” He laughed long and wild. For a moment he wanted to cry. A long drawn out cry that would freak out the other boy immediately. He wanted to stop and slap the boy for giving him such a false hope.

But it wasn’t his fault was it. He couldn’t know that he died at some point, that they had known each other in another life. Sasuke was sure that he wasn’t supposed to remember his past life. This was some cosmic fluke that targeted him. 

The downfall of the sharingan indeed. 

Sasuke laughed instead of crying. “Why don’t we play that?” There was nothing that could be done. It was do or die.

_ He doubted he would ever return to Foosha Village. _

* * *

He hadn’t returned to Granny yet, he didn’t want to. But Sasuke knew If he didn’t his mother would freak out and come for him. 

So with a great huff he told Naruto he had to go check in. They had played Ninja for hours, Sasuke showing him all their jutsu signs and stances. 

‘Just in case,’ he thought to himself. ‘What if he can use chakra?’

“Already? But it’s only been a few hours!” Really it had been more. The sun was setting now. 

“I have to go.” Sasuke shrugged. “Just come with me if you don’t want to come home.”

And wasn’t that another question. What was Naruto's home life like here? Was he an orphan? Did he have a family? Was he  _ happy _ ? 

He would have to be subtle and ask. But first check in and eat. 

They trudged through the forest and tried to make it through. But the more walking he did the more tired he became. 

Perks of living on a ship, you hardly walk anywhere. Downsides, he was terribly out of shape. Naruto was slowing down for him but it wasn’t going to work for long. Sasuke hated how weak it made him feel.

“Hey uh-“ he shifted. “What’s your name again?”

Sasuke shouldn’t have found that question so funny. Really it was almost insulting to hear yet - 

“Mikoto.” He giggled out. He was tired, that was the only reason he would ever  _ giggle _ . Ever.

“Way too long, how about miki?” That wasn’t much shorter but it worked. It felt more his than Mikoto ever could. 

“Okay.” It was quiet acceptance but-

“You walk too slow.” 

_ Now that was just plain insulting.  _

“So I’ll carry you!” Without even waiting for Sasuke to say ‘absolutely not you little demon let me go right this instant!’ 

Naruto knelt down and forced her onto his back, piggyback style. How he managed it Sauske wasn’t sure. 

He was only allowing this because he was tired. There was no other reason nope.

“Way easier! Your house is uh up there right? I’ll get us there quick!” He was just a boy. They were just children. But he moved so quickly, he was too strong. 

Something was wrong Sasuke just couldn’t figure out what.

* * *

“Sleep well princess?” The old hag said with a sarcastic glance. 

“Perfectly.”

“Great case-“

“IS THIS MY GRANDBABY!” Sasuke blinked. What he was staring at was way to odd for it to be real.

Maybe this was just one giant dream. Now that he considered it, was it a dream?

“I’m your great grandpa!” The man was huge. And loud. 

This certainly would not do.

* * *

“Papa he deserved it.”

“Hurting your family is not okay.”

“Even Gramps?”

“He’s fine but no one else.” His mother cut in quickly. 

“No not even Garp.”

“But-“

“He did try to arrest me once.” His mother said laughing. “I think he deserved his own love punch.”

“Luffy-“

“Love punch?”

“Yeah it’s when he-“

“No love punching-“

“I’m gonna love punch granny nami!”

“Wait no-“

* * *

“Hey Miki?”

“What dobe.”

“Are we friends?”

Sasuke snorted, “Duh.”

* * *

“Oh Miki-Chan is this your boyfriend~”

“LOVE PUNCH!”

“That was so cool! Teach me!” Naruto laughed, reeling his arm back to punch the cook.

* * *

“You’ll come back won’t you?” Naruto was crying and clutching his arm. It would have been embarrassing seeing as the entire crew was staring ( _ with tears in their own eyes but still) _ . If anything Sasuke should be pushing the other boy away. 

A small part of him, the part that longed for his old life loathed to leave. 

It was a nice week, Sasuke could hardly believe how fun it was to relax and act like the child he was supposed to be. To be with someone who had encompassed your life so completely once upon a time.

“Probably not.” It was a sad truth, his mother hated it here. She would never willingly come back, for whatever reason she had returned but refused to speak on it. 

“Well-“ he sniffed. “Fine! I’ll become a pirate! Then you can join my crew!” 

“Oh-“ 

“That’s adorable kid. Good luck.” His father stood next to them, his sword over his shoulder. With a smile he patted his head. “You’ll be a great pirate.” 

Sasuke wanted nothing more but to discourage the idea. To say absolutely not it’s not happening don’t think about it anymore.

‘Once Naruto gets an idea into his head though it’s hard to dissuade him. After all, how many people said you can’t be a hokage? Proved them all wrong.’

Naruto was nodding all serious. His brain was moving a mile a minute. Under his breath he whispered, “right right pirate. Yes I’ll become a pirate and protect the trees. And Miki! Yes trees and miki.”

Sasuke knew he should discourage it.

“Ha! I’ll wait dobe!” 

“You just wait bastard!” 

But he didn’t.


	6. Chapter 6

Naruto could hardly believe that she was already gone. She had leaned over the shipboard waving lazily, hardly seeming to pay any attention at all to him. Several adults behind her laughed and called out goodbyes to him. 

The strawhats were famous in these parts, you didn’t just not know them by sight. His grandmother used to hang their wanted posters in her bar, pointing out their captain and laughing something joyous. “I used to take care of her! Everyone doubted that she would do it, but I always believed in her.” 

The rest of the village would laugh and say “No of course we believed!” What they were believing in Naruto wasn’t sure. “But come on, imagine Naruto saying he was gonna be Pirate King. Would you believe that huh?” He wanted to point out that they were contradicting themselves but knowing them it wouldn’t have gone over well.

When their ship first landed on the island he could hardly believe it. He wanted to run up and say hello, proclaim to be their biggest fan of all time. His mother used to whisper about their adventures as his bedtime stories, a small rush of happiness in a gloomy room. 

Before he was allowed to run though his grandma grabbed his collar and told him to go elsewhere. 

“But why?” He couldn’t help but scream.

“Pirates are dangerous, especially those ones.” His granny tittered.

“But-“

“No, it doesn't matter one bit. All Pirates are dangerous, they think for their own well being and how it serves them. It doesn't matter who they step on. Those ain’t the people you get to hang around.”

“If they're so dangerous, why do you always talk like they aren’t!” Naruto couldn’t help but pout. “It’s not fair.” Kicking at the dirt he walked away from the old lady and her lectures.

“-better stay away naruto!” He wanted to scream back, he wanted to say no way old hag! He wanted a lot of things that would never happen. 

He wandered into the forest and that’s where he saw her. She was dirty and small, that had been the first thing he noticed. She was also hurting a tree, which was terrible so of course he had to step in.

Naruto couldn’t have known what he started just by speaking. He couldn’t have known who she was, he hadn’t purposely sought them out like he promised. But he was lonely dammit he would do what he wanted! Hardly any kids were on this island and none were his age. Like he could pass up this opportunity to talk to someone other than his Granny. 

It was a nice week. He hadn’t liked her much at first, she was quiet but she was cruel. She looked down on him and he hated it. But over time it changed. She wasn’t  _ nice,  _ but she was better than before. She played with him and laughed at his jokes. Miki was a friend he hadn’t known before but after only a few days together he felt as if he had known her a whole lifetime.

Miki was gone now. He was in trouble with his Granny, and the others looked at him with suspicion. “No good hanging with pirates. Especially those  _ ones. _ ”

Naruto didn’t understand. His Ma’s whispers of their stories, the way the villagers proudly proclaimed the Pirates theirs. Everything just didn’t make sense.

“Hey Hag!” He had pounded on the door. “Why is everyone so stupid!” The Hag as he affectionately called her opened the door ready to beat him. 

“What brat? She ain’t here no more get out.” Just as she was about to slam the door on him he slipped in. 

“No but why’s everyone so weird about her family.” He had to know. It just didn’t make sense, the way everyone spoke and acted. Nothing was adding up. He was only eight but even he knew that this wasn’t normal.

The old hag stared at him for a moment, no doubt debating the merits of throwing him out on his butt. Yet she didn’t, she sighed and rubbed her eyes. She looked away for a moment and whispered under her breath. “Pirate King, that’s the Pirate King.”

“Who?”

“The girl's mom.”

Oh.

That didn’t make much sense. She was a woman, shouldn’t she be a queen instead? He didn’t know what to do with this information. 

“So she’s a princess?” He asked, suddenly looking excited. “I’m friends with a princess!” The hag looked at him irritated. This time grabbing him by the collar and throwing him out of her house.

“If ya had any sense in your head you’d stay away.” 

“Don’t Pirates steak princesses?” He asked, trying not to pay attention anymore. “Was she kidnapped? Is that why they have a kid-“

“That’s their kid alright. Princess? If that’s what they’re calling her they're in for some rude awakenings.” She snorted shutting the door. 

Naturo trudged away back to the village. It was a long terrible walk but he made it everyday for a week. It was nothing to him anymore. 

“I’m gonna be a pirate!” He screamed to the skies. “I’ll be even better than the Pirate King! I’ll surpass her!” He laughed, pumping his arm out. 

“Believe it.” He whispered. 

* * *

He wished his Ma was here to see him. She would have helped him become a pirate, she wouldn’t laugh when he told her. She wouldn’t have slapped him on the head and told him to get back to his chores. She would have helped.

How could he become a Pirate Without their help? No one believed him, they laughed. Laughed and laughed and laughed. 

He hated them all. 

“You shouldn’t hate anyone.” He whispered to himself. “It’s bad. Hating is bad bad bad.” 

Yet Naruto couldn’t help it. Having your dream so thoroughly crushed was a terrible feeling. 

There was a whole crew of people out there who believed in him. 

_ “You’ll be a great Pirate.”  _ That man had said. He sounded so convinced, he was with those Pirates. He understood hadn’t he? He encouraged him.

Not like all these bastards. Nothing like them. He wanted to be a great pirate, he wanted it so much. But no matter how much he wanted it could never come true. 

“Try harder Naruto. You gotta try harder.” He whispered. “It doesn’t matter what they say. I can do it. I have too.”

_ But how?  _

* * *

It was a lot easier to get information on Pirates than he had expected. All he had to do was walk up to the mayor and simply ask. 

“Please don’t get him started.” His secretary had begged. “Please he will never stop talking-“

“Nonsense! This young man needs to know who he’ll be fighting in the future. A good Marine in the making!” Right. The Marines. 

How Naturo had forgotten them in the first place he didn’t know. His father had been a Marine, they said, a good one at that. He hunted pirates all over the world. He was expected to follow in his footsteps. 

“Sure Mayor Fluddy.” That wasn’t really his name but the mayor was too far in his delusions.

“A fine marine was, your Pa! Good man, wonder where he walked off too.” He trailed off for a moment lost in thought.

Naruto's father was not someone he was here to discuss. He wasn’t in the least bit curious about the man who had left him and his mother to die. 

“Pirates?”

“Oh yes the demons. You see young man most pirates eat these devil fruits that give them these terrible powers. But do they use these powers for good and join the marines? No! They fight for themselves and steal and plunder and-“

On and on he went until he finally lost his breath. His secretary walked over with a glass of water, looking more angry than anything. 

“How do they get these fruits? I mean shouldn’t the marines regulate them?” Maybe if he could get his hands on one of these fruits…

“Don’t know, don’t want to know. Eh what’s that?” He lent over to his secretary. “Guess some just find them? Probably grow on some tree.” The mayor shrugged. “Marines though can’t keep track of them all. That’s why more young folk like yourself gotta join up when you’re old enough.”

“Yeah. Joining up.”

“Give ya a nice ship so you can sail over.”

“Really?”

“Join on a base, tell em your business.”

“ _ A ship you say..” _

“Oh yeah can’t have you swimming.” The mayor snorted. “They’ll train you up nice and good. You’ll do great.”

“How,” he paused. “How old you gotta be?”

The mayor hummed, “training camp starts at fourteen. Officially enlist at eighteen. You’ll do ya parents proud Naturo.” That was the first time the mayor ever said his name.

“Thanks.” He felt terrible for what he would have to do. “I want to find my Dad. Ya think they’ll help?” 

“Course!”

Naturo was young, but he was a petty petty thing. 

_ good luck kid. whispered something in his mind. you’ll need it.  _

Naruto ignored the voice in his head. He had plenty of practice at it.

* * *

“Miki-Chan where did you go~” Chopper sang as he skipped through the ship. “Come on it’s good for you!”

Sasuke did not want to take whatever medicine the doctor came up with. He was happy enough to hide with Franky in the cellar of the ship. Choppers tapping hooves were easy to hear down here. He knew exactly how to avoid him.

“One day you’ll have your own ship. You have to know how to take care of these things on your own.”

“You mean you won’t be there?” It was easy to pretend. Acting as a child was a game of its own.

The robot laughed something fierce. “I’ll always be there to help ya, but one day you’ll be on your own.” 

“I don’t wanna be alone.” The best acts were the ones with a little bit of truth in them.

“Not forever you won’t, you’ll have your own crew by then.”

“What if I don’t wanna be a Pirate?” Sasuke knew that was too late. How could he avoid this? It had taken a while but he gathered information quickly. His family was powerful and hunted. Sasuke was known now, he was sure of it. 

His mother tried to hide the poster from him but he had seen it. His own face plastered across the yellowing paper, a bounty under.

“ _ Wanted alive.”  _

The number he hadn’t caught but he knew it must be large. 

Frankly didn’t have to say it, he knew that his life was predestined for him. Sasuke wouldn’t be able to hide who his parents were. They wouldn’t have been able to, the family resemblance was just too strong. 

“Well whatever you decide. You’ll be the best at it.”

It was a meaningless platitude for a child who had no choice. They both knew it, yet they pretended to ignore that. Instead Franky went back to teaching him the intricacies of the ship.

“Mikoto! Medicine! Please baby!” His papa called out. No more hiding it seemed, when his papa brought that tone it was time to stop playing. 

“Coming!”

* * *

“I’m worried, Luffy.” Nami whispered to her captain. There was no one in the room yet she couldn’t help it. “They know now. She’s so young.” 

“I know.” Luffy didn’t show it, but she too was worrying herself to death over it. “We can only do so much to protect her.”

“Train her.” Zoro walked over quietly. “Frankys already teaching her how to run a ship.” Luffy already knew that she was the one who put him up to it.

“I want her to be a child. I don’t want her to worry.”  _ Unlike my own childhood, nothing like mine please.  _ Was left unspoken. 

“They’ve taken that away from her now.”

“What haven’t they taken?” Robin slinked in behind Nami, trying her best to fit in the small quarters of the room. “We all had to grow up fast.”

“I know but-“

“Luffy you knew when you brought her into the world that this would happen one day. 

_ I just didn’t know it would be so soon.  _

“I never thought about what having a child would be like as-“ she gestured around. “The Pirate King. It never crossed my mind.”

No one had thought she could have kids. Dragon fruit users had a terrible time conceiving, it was dangerous to try. Most didn’t make it through the birth. 

“We won’t always be there to protect her.” Zoro admitted. “So she has to learn.”

“I can teach her to navigate in case she ever gets lost.”

“I can teach her to fight with a sword.”

“I can teach her all the stuff a school would.”

“Chopper can handle first aid, sanji could do cooking, brooks could sing?” Nami said lamely. 

They all laughed at her awkwardness. It was nice to laugh sometimes, Luffy wished it could have happened more often.

“Traffy can work on more advanced stuff when he has her.” 

_ She missed him so much. She hated being without him for so long.  _

“She could protect herself, when the time comes she won’t be helpless.”

“In the meantime the government will never get their hands on her.”

“I think even Garp would help.” Robin said hesitantly. “She’s still family.” 

“Yeah. I guess you guys are right.” With tears in her eyes she looked them all in the eye. “I love you guys, you know that?”

“We know captain, you don’t have to say it. 


	7. Chapter 7

“This is so boring snipe.” Sasuke pulled at the mans abnormally long nose, “what’s the point of staring at the ocean anyway?”

“A good sniper needs to be able to focus!” Usopp proclaimed loudly. “When you get older it’ll make sense.” Rubbing his nose he took out his slingshot, handing it to her discreetly. “When I was your age I used to use this one. Had to upgrade to the big kid weapons but you know how it is. Let’s you aim just as well as any gun.” He grinned. 

“I just don’t see the point,” Sasuke scowled, “it’s just water.” 

“Look underneath the-“ underneath, Sasuke almost supplied. “Water, it should be clear soon!” 

Right, this wasn’t his world. No matter how many times he was hit over the head with the reminder it just never seemed to stick. Cruelly it kept coming up and hurting him with a sick glee. 

“There’s a big fish coming.” Sasuke eventually pointed out. “Seems fast.”

“Big what?” Usopp climbed up the railing to look deeper into the water. “Hey it’s Jinbei! He hasn’t been back in ages.”

Everyone started to climb out from the ship to lean over the rail and call out greetings. They must have heard Usop’s incredibly loud voice. 

Sasuke didn’t understand how he was the sniper of the group. With his loud personality and lack of stealth, he should have been eaten alive for it. Yet here he was waving to Jinbei with tears of joy. 

“Hello,” Jinbei said. Jumping on board and splashing them all with water. “It’s been a while Captain.” The large fish man walked over to pick up his mother in a large hug. “Just got back from ah-“ he stopped catching sight of Sasuke. 

“Got back from where huh?” Luffy blinked confusedly. “Did it have something to do with-“ Granny Nami clamped her hand over his mother's mouth hurriedly. Whispering something harshly in her ear. 

Sasuke would have liked to know what was going on over there but unfortunately he was pinned under Jinbei's state. “Is this little Mikoto? She’s gotten so big!” With large tears he practically floated over to him and patted him on the head. “They grow up so fast!” He yelled to Zoro, still crying as he did. Zoro, who had been trying to nap and ignore the whole scene, hardly even glanced up before tucking himself behind a barrel. 

“Er-hello.” 

“AND SHE'S POLITE!” 

Sasuke used to like Jinbei the most of the entire crew, but if this was how he was gonna act from now on that would change quickly. 

“Let’s celebrate! Bring out the meat and beer!” Luffy yelled out with her hands waving around. Sanji immediately jumped up, running past Zoro and Nami and making a beeline to Sasuke.

“Mikoto, it's bedtime~” Sanji grabbed her hand and started to drag her away. 

“It’s still morning though,” Sasuke said. “Can’t I just help you cook?” 

“SO POLITE AND SWEET!” 

“You can watch my sweet darling little~” Sasuke tuned the rest of his moaning out. Sanji was one of the crew members that he didn’t work very hard to wrap around his finger, it was just already a given. 

* * *

“A little spice and a little chop,” Sanji spun around the kitchen pulling out various materials. “And you have a beautiful creation.” 

Sasuke sat in the stool, safely tucked away in the corner of the kitchen. “What about the heat?” 

“That comes after, you see the art of cooking depends on your preparation. To have good presentation you need to have good food, to have good food you need good ingredients. And to have good ingredients-“

“You need to be prepared.” Sasuke finished. 

“Exactly!” Sanji laid all his ingredients on the table. “You can have some mochi if you help me cut the vegetables.” Sanji offered suddenly. “Just be careful with the knife.” 

‘That was odd,’ Sasuke thought. ‘Hadn’t he just said I could only watch?’ Jumping down Sasuke walked carefully over to the counter and reached for the knife. 

Sanji had his back turned and was seemingly not paying attention. Weirder still, since Sasuke was just a young child and shouldn’t be left alone with a knife. Frowning, he gripped the knife as if it was a Kunai. The grip was all wrong, it was just too big. For his smaller hand. He adjusted it and started to chop the vegetables. 

He didn’t have the distinct muscle memory from his past life to do this perfectly. But he had the mental imagery and the idea of what he should do. He slid into stance and started going at the carrots. Quickly but carefully as not to cut himself. So engrossed in his task he didn’t see Sanji watching him with a glint in his eyes. 

* * *

Some time passed as Sasuke mindlessly cut vegetable after vegetable. It didn’t remind him so much of his past life, not as much as he would have thought at least. He hadn’t had much need to chop things like he was right now. His children or Sakura did most of the cooking and such. 

Tilting his head he concentrated harder on cutting a particularly stubborn veggie. But he had chopped a man up once; just for interrogation purposes. Ino had stood with him, face set with grim determination. Pointing at Sasuke and whispering to the man. 

The man's screams didn’t haunt Sasuke as they did Ino. She was made for interrogation and torture, but back then? She was just a girl, who had seen too much. Sometimes he felt back for Ino and what they had done together. 

‘It worked out though,’ he shoved the vegetable into the boiling water Sanji had set out. ‘He squealed and we got out information.’ 

Old Ino wouldn’t have blinked at the idea of torture, young Ino was different. They were all to young and dumb. 

‘Life was hard. Even in times of peace, keeping up the illusion was important.’ Sasuke turned to look at Sanji questioning silently. He was pointed to clean himself up. ‘We built our own graves and fought ourselves into them.’ Almost laughing out loud at his own thoughts. Sasuke hurriedly cleaned. 

“What a sweet little helper by little niece is! Here’s your mochi~” Sanji shoved the plate into his hands and waved him out of the kitchen. 

Sasuke sighed and avoided the deck of the ship where everyone would be drunk and waiting for food. He walked past his mom’s rooms and quickly slid into his own little room. 

It was lonely down here with only books for company. He didn’t even like reading all that much, but when there was nothing else to do? It was his best friend. He picked at the mochi before he realized it was tomato flavored. 

He could have cried if it wasn’t so beneath him. Tomato really only reminded him of one person. It was times like this that he really missed having Naruto around. He would have made a stupid joke and played with him. Sasuke wasn’t even into the childish games but it was better than nothing at all.

While his mom got drunk and partied with her friends he was alone in his room with nothing but a pastry. A pastry that reminded him too much of a place he used to call home. 

(It sounds far worse than it really is, Luffy is a very attentive parent just sometimes makes the wrong decisions. Sasuke, if he was older could understand this but the lack of brain development was hard for him.)

* * *

It had taken a while for Sasuke to catch onto what they were doing. 

Sure they were trying to be subtle, and for a moment it would have worked. If it were an actual child it probably would have slipped by completely. But Sasuke was not a child, no he was an old man who had a keen eye for when someone was doing something they were trying to hide. 

Like right now when Zoro had just approached him out of the blue asking if he could help him out. Not completely out of the blue. They had asked for small tasks here and there if only to teach the value of teamwork. 

And really they did not need to drill that in his head. Konoha’s propaganda and war tactics was enough,

No, what caught Sasuke was the fact that Zoro had asked him to help clean his swords. That put him on guard, it was silent for a while. The old sword dude watching patiently as he cleaned. 

“So you wanna learn how to sword fight?”

Now it all clicked together. Frankie and his obsession with Sasuke knowing everything there has to know about a ship. Sanji and his thing with knives, (“if you wanna kill someone this knife would be terrible. Blunt ya see?), Nami pointing out on her map a little too casually little directional signals.

Usopp and his weird thing with watching the ocean.

It all came together to paint a clear picture. They were trying to teach him without making it obvious. While the sentiment was touching, it was completely unnecessary. Sasuke knew all of this stuff already. He hadn’t lived as long as he had without picking up on it. 

Sure he could refine his skills a little and relearn the muscle memory but he had no intention of downplaying his skill. Which could turn into a really big problem. Being hailed as a prodigy would be terrible. Not only was it already a lonely title it also made his life harder. 

From what he had picked up from the whispers of the crew, there was a bounty on his head. He hadn’t even done anything but exists! Completely unfair and uncalled for. 

“-have to stop in town to get you your own. No use practicing on one that won’t listen to you,” 

He was only a child, he shouldn’t be learning to sword fight. What would they be doing if he was a normal little five year old? 

“I don’t wanna.” Sasuke whined. Acting like a brat wasn’t his favorite thing in the world but it often got him out of situations. “I wanna play!” Not only was he the only kid on board he was also surrounded by adults that refused to treat him as the adult he was. 

Completely understandable, he would probably have done the same as well, but it wasn’t fair. Why didn’t they drag their own kids on an adventure? Did they even have any kids? And if they did, where in the world were they? 

“Listen brat you’re learning from the greatest swordsman in the world. People would kill for that chance.” Zoro said. He was giving him that face that screamed ‘I’m saying something very meaningful but you’re too young to even understand,’

He wanted to scream that he understood more than he did. That he had fought and bled over his own sword once upon a time. He wanted to tell tales of his own adventure learning the ancient techniques passed down from Orichamaru. 

Instead he stomped his foot and pretended to act like the child this body declared he was. 

* * *

It was so bad being grounded was so boring. His father had stopped by for a while and he couldn’t even be with him for too long. 

“You’ll be staying with me soon I promise.” He had smiled when he spoke. But the way he stared at Sasuke made him distinctly uncomfortable. “You and me against the world.” He had the look of a man who didn’t expect to see the next morning. 

Sasuke hated being a child. “You're missing my birthday.” It was said all solemnly. He had wanted to say so much more but held back if only not to alarm his father. 

“I’m sorry.” His father reached for his head and took his cap off. “Here you can have this. Early birthday gift.” He looked sad and it hurt. Sasuke hadn’t wanted to get attached to these new parents. 

‘It was inevitable, how could you not care for someone who loved you with their whole being?’

His father had sailed away that day, Sasuke had clutched his hat to his chest and refused to let go. His mother stood next to him as they watched. Her face was set in an expression he couldn’t make out under the shade of her straw hat. 

Sasuke had never had an easy life, it seemed that even now in this new world, that had no right in an existing, it wouldn’t change. Life would just keep stabbing and stabbing and stabbing some more until he was numb to her abuse. 


	8. Chapter 8

Sasuke was thirteen when he walked back into Foosha village. His mother, just as she had last time, had a tight grip on his wrist and was dragging him through the entrance. 

“Just a few days' promise.” She was frowning, she did a lot of that these days, yet she was still bouncing with energy. 

Sasuke of course was wearing a more breezy red yukata. His hair, which was far too long for his own liking, was pulled into a ponytail courtesy of Robin. She wouldn’t let him leave the ship unpresentable. Or at least that’s what she claimed. 

Secretly he thought it was to make him less recognizable as a pirates kid. He hadn’t seen many of them, but those that he had come into contact with tended to wear what they’re parents did. 

Hardly even speaking Sasuke simply scowled in response to his mother. Sure Naruto could theoretically be here, and yes he would love to see his best friend. But still the doubts clouded his judgement, what if his friend didn’t even want him still? 

He couldn’t afford to be so insecure this stupid body made his mental state go haywire just thinking of Naruto. He was so insecure about everything it was terrible. 

“Where would the idiot even be?” Sasuke wandered out loud to himself. “Stupid. Probably in the forest.” At least he hoped he was there. Planning to avoid the village for all its worth he wandered away from the path his mother had set him off. 

* * *

Naruto was having a terrible day. His training was at a standstill, apparently they had nothing left to teach him, he was forced into the forest and away from the village because pirates had showed up.

Oh no can’t go having Naruto running into those! Not like he could defend himself or anything. Frowning he glared at the tree wishing nothing more than it to combust into flames.

The “deadly” forest wasn’t even deadly anymore. He had domesticated all the creatures and went full vegetarian. 

The village bored him to tears. He couldn’t wait to start his marine training and hopefully put his plan into gear. Though it was slightly naive of his young self to think he could kidnap anyone into his crew, much less a girl who probably didn’t even remember him.

He hadn’t thought about her much lately. But the thought of pirates always brought her face into clear view. Sometimes he wondered if she was still alive, being the kid of such infamous pirates was probably dangerous. 

Not that he would know, his father was a deadbeat who could die for all he cared. Nope didn’t matter one bit to him.

“Who am I kidding? I can’t even be mad anymore.” Naruto whispered to himself. “Stupid optimism.”

He was an intensely happy person but it was hard to keep up in such trying times. Maybe if he had just one person to talk to he would be smiling. 

_ speak of the devil and she shall come.  _ The voice whispered. Naruto ignored it. 

Content for a moment to just lay back and stare at the sky. The clear blue sky. The sky that he often just cloud watched. He didn’t even know why he did it, it was just such a soothing activity. 

The sky which was now being obscured by a face. “Hey!” He called out, sitting up quickly and bumping his nose into the person's face. 

“Ow!” They both yelped. 

“What was that for?” Naruto turned and glared at what he now noticed was a young girl.

“Sorry I was just trying to say hi.” She scowled. Why did that face look so familiar? “Can’t believe you don’t even recognize me.”

“Recognize? Why would I-“ his mouth fell open, “you- _ you’re _ -Miki?!” He screamed standing up now to his full height and running straight towards her sitting form. “You’re back!”

“Yeah no duh,” she rolled her eyes at him, still she opened her arms and allowed him to hug her. “Only for a few days.”

“So you’re the pirates they said don’t talk too.” Naruto mused quietly to himself. “Guess I wasn’t ever any good at listening to authority.” 

“Well I’m back.” She wasn’t exactly smiling but her expression was close to one. He found that he really liked it. 

“We have so much to catch up on.”

“Do we?”

“Uh yeah! I’m gonna be a marine!” He held up his hand to her mouth to stop her speaking. “But now I have a plan, trust me!”

She made a sound behind his hand. “No really it’s good. I’m gonna join up; they’ll train me for a few years and right when I’m ready to initiate I’ll escape and become a pirate! That way I’ll have all this experience and stuff. And you can join my crew! You can be my first mate. How does that sound?”

“I think it sounds incredibly stupid,” she watched him carefully. “But I’m in, I need to get off that ship.”

“Great! Only one problem.”

“What-“

“You're super wanted and my dads a jerk who would probably put a bounty on my head.”

“How’s that a problem? Bounty’s are supposed to be good.”

“Wait what? How is that good?”

Sasuke blinked slowly. “Well everyone else sees it as bad. But for pirates the higher the bounty the better.”

“How does that even-“

“Don’t question it.”

Naruto could only laugh at Sasukes to serious expression. “Wanna get ramen? I have some at my house.”

* * *

Sasuke hated ramen, especially the beef kind his mother seemed to inhale on a daily basis. (“Are we sure your captains brat? You don’t even like meat!” “She looks just like Luffy-“ “Looks can be deceiving”).

If he had any say in it he would probably be happily eating a carrot or something simply because ramen reminded him too much of Naruto. But now? How could he have said no to him? 

Naturo looked just as he had as a Genin, baby faced and all red cheeks. It was almost cute if it weren’t for the lack of cheerful expression. 

“So what’s on your mind?” Sasuke asked. Naruto was serving him his own plate of ramen, lacking any sort of meat Sasuke noticed, and looking decidedly nervous. 

“Nothing.” He said a little too fast. 

This perhaps would have slid past anyone, but Sasuke wasn’t anyone. Sasuke was Sasuke. A man -  _ girl -  _ who had been best friends with Naruto longer than this idiot had even been alive. He knew Naruto better than he even knew himself. So no this wasn’t a suitable answer and judging from Naruto's frown he knew it.

“It’s stupid.” Sasuke picked up his chopsticks, gesturing for him to go on. “Okay, it’s just my training alright? They’ve been working me over everyday for years now! Cause I have to join the marines. But all of a sudden they have nothing left to teach me. It’s just frustrating, what even am I supposed to do now? I have too much time! They keep giving me space and smiling like they know something. I hate it  _ okay _ ?” 

Sasuke hummed in understanding. Allowing Naruto to rant to his heart's deepest wishes. “And you haven’t been around and I thought you would never even come back. So it’s just bad.”

“Listen dobe you’re stuck with me whether you like it or not. I don’t care about your training, you shouldn’t either. You’re strong, we both know this! Train harder and push yourself beyond your limits. They’re idiots if they think you have nothing left to learn. There’s always something to learn.” It occurred to Sasuke that he wasn’t really talking to Naruto as the child he was. He wasn’t taking into account what this life had done to him. 

He could hardly help it though, he had known him for a lifetime. Even if this version would never remember.

“Yeah I guess you're right.” Naruto slurped his noodles. 

* * *

“Are you lonely?” The words slipped out of Naruto's mouth. Hardly even meaning to speak a word to her. “I-I mean you just seem lonely.” He didn’t even know where they were coming from. 

How long had they known each other? A few weeks? A month? They hadn’t talked in years yet here he was having her eat in his house. Speaking like old war buddies.

“Guess so. No other people on the ship my age.” Miki shrugged. “Usopps gots a daughter a few years younger than me but she doesn’t stay with us.”

“Sounds stupid.” Everything he was saying sounded stupid. “Why can’t you stay here?” It was wishful thinking on his part. Having another kid around who could suffer and share the burden of everyday life. 

Miki made a slight Hn sound and started on her own ramen. They didn’t speak much after that. Not for a while at least, he wanted to press the subject but found that he just couldn’t. 

* * *

“I don’t really want to be a pirate.” She had said suddenly. They had moved on from his kitchen and were now staring at the sky cloud gazing. “I like fighting though.”

“Aren’t they the same thing?” Naruto asked.

“No. Pirates are different I think.” 

“Who’s to say we can’t change what a pirate is? We can be better than they all are. We don’t have to be limited by what they say. And who’s dictating all of this? The government? Why should we even listen to them!”

Again Naruto was talking as if he knew her for way longer than he had. Something about her just drew him in and said “spill your guts idiot!”

what a cute little pair you make, the voice whispered, become something better are you?

Naturo wanted to scream shut up but held his breath to stop it. He didn’t exactly want to be looked at as if he was crazy. 

“The government is nothing.” Miki agreed. “Us though? Everything.”

He didn’t really understand what she was saying but he nodded along like he did. “Course you’re right.”

“You know Naruto,” this was the first time he could remember her using his name, “we might actually be able to do this.” 

“We need a goal.” He whispered, a habit he hadn’t been able to break. 

“We have one.” She whispered back. She was in his personal space leaning over to stare straight in his eyes. He held his breath as he saw them turn red for just a moment. Her pupils shifted into almost stars. 

“Miki your eyes.” He said it matter of fact. As if the entire thing wasn’t freaking him out. 

“That’s normal, two devil fruit users have a kid and weird things happen.”

“Oh.” That might explain the voice in his head. But he hadn’t remembered his ma having any powers.

“Don’t worry you’ll get used to it.” She patted his cheek and moved away from him. He missed the comfort his body heat brought. 

“I don’t want you to leave.” 

It could be taken two ways. Leave it to her to smile and say, “I won’t be gone forever.” 

“You’re my best friend.” And wasn’t that embarrassing? A girl he hardly knew was more his friend than anyone else in the village. 

“We could get one of those communication devices,”

“A den den? Those are hard to find.”

“No, I know a guy. Wait here I’ll get some. That way we can always be together even when I’m on the sea.”

Naruto shouldn’t be getting so happy at such simple words. He wasn’t the one lonely was he? Well just a little. But she must have had it worst surely. 

“I yeah that sounds great.” His day had started terrible but somehow she knew all the right things to make him smile again. 


	9. Chapter 9

It was the second week of being stuck in that Village, Sasuke was starting to suspect something nefarious. His mother was lucky Naruto was a sufficient distraction. 

He hadn’t even seen her the entire time they were there. Sometimes he would just crash at Naruto's place and wouldn’t show back up at the ship for days at a time. The others would smile when they saw her but he knew their expression. The stress was getting to them and they wouldn’t say why. 

“Maybe they’re looking for something?” Naruto had thrown out. It was one of those days that was just too hot to stay outside and cloud gaze. Instead they sat on his back porch with glasses or lemonade in each hand, 

“Hn maybe.” Sasuke said. Privately he wondered if it had to do with his Father. His mother stopped mentioning him years ago, he hadn’t seen him since he handed his hat over. It was sad having your last memory of a parent be so bitter.

“Can’t be much else here. Don’t get much more interesting than this.” Despite that Sasuke wouldn’t have minded staying. It was an incredibly lonely existence he was forced to live.

While his mother and crew went on adventures and fought other pirates Sasuke often stayed under, keeping safe. He looked forward to the attempted kidnappings or the rarer moments where someone tried to kill him for the sweet bounty. He hadn’t had much use for his Sharingan but the few times he had used it on a Pirate was exciting. 

Sasuke couldn’t believe how much fun it was to fight when you weren’t worried about staying alive. 

“She doesn’t like being here.” Sasuke finally said after a pause. “So I’m not sure why we came back.”

“I’m glad,” Naruto smiles and leaned his back against the wall of his house. “I missed you.”

It was such a  _ Naruto  _ thing to say that he couldn’t even get angry over how cheesy it sounded. “Yeah I guess I missed you.” That he understatement of the century. Training was fun and all but it wasn’t real. He was only building up his muscle memory again. And that was all he did, train. Naruto would have broken up the monotony of life, he always got in life altering adventures.

Sasuke didn’t turn to look at his expression but he could only imagine the smile. The way the sun just seemed to shine just a little bit brighter, the careful pull of his lips. His eyes were crinkled and he was sweaty. It was an expression he was so used to, yet he couldn’t bring himself to catch a glance. 

Because when he blinked, he didn’t see young Naruto. He didn’t see the Hokage who brought the world to its knees. The man who was the hope they all needed, the smile so disarming. No, what he saw was a stooped over old guy. His white hair was so long he almost looked like a women. 

_ “I missed walking with you,” he had said “you never leave the compound anymore.” Surrounded by so many people, you would think one would recognize them. But no, they had separated themselves so much from others that they were more legend than living beings.  _

_ “I don’t like the sun.” That wasn’t true. _

_ “You always were a terrible liar.” _

“Miki? Ohhhh Miiikiii.” Naruto waved his hand around a little trying to catch his eye. “What was that!” He was laughing but he could see the lines of worry. 

“Just a thought.”

* * *

“We haven’t found anything yet.” Nami said, crumpling up her map in frustration. “I don’t get it! He went this way and what? He just disappeared? No one saw anything? No bounty claimed! Just-“ she threw her hands up and screamed into the open air. “It just doesn’t make sense. No one can just do that, not even Law. No, especially not him. He wouldn’t just-“

“We need to keep hope.” Robin cut in grimly. “ But sooner or later…” She didn’t have to finish the rest. Nami understood. Things like this, she often had to be the realistic one in these situations. It didn’t make it easier though, just looking at her captains face and having to explain that all of their searching had led to nothing. For the seventh time. 

Nami always wanted to keep her captains smile, against all hope when had Luffy not smiled? To be the cause of her infamous scowl would take a small hole into her heart. “He’s not dead.” She said. She had to believe this. If Luffy said he wasn’t dead than he simply was not dead. 

Robin didn’t reply. She turned and stared into the direction of the village. Nami didn’t know what she was thinking, she didn’t want to know. Robin was smart, courageous, she understood things when no one else was ready. She wasn’t ready to face whatever truth she would force upon them. 

“I’m not just worried for Luffy.” Nami stiffened. “Mikoto-Chan is just a girl, but she’s fiercely dedicated.” Robin turned to give Nami a look. She understood what she was saying. Even if the young girl pretended to laze around and mimic Zoro, she had an odd way of getting fixated at anything you threw at her. “She won’t let him go. You know she sleeps with his hat? I’ve seen it, she loves him even if she can’t remember him that well.”

“She was young when he left..”

“He loved her. Luffy loves her. I’m worried for all of them.” Robin frowned. She hated that expression on her. “She’s just like her parents. I’m not sure if that’s good or bad.”

“She’s distracted though while she’s here.” Nami moved to stand closer to Robin. Her hand slipping easily into the other women’s. “It’s good for her to feel land. Luffy is way too protective.” Laughing she leaned into Robin. “Stupid Captain, she was doing much worse at her age.”

“I saw her with a boy.” Nami couldn’t see her face yet she could easily picture the smirk. “Cute kid, they’re attached to each other.”

“Sounds like disaster.”

“It’s good for her to have friends her own age. She needs to stop hanging out with Zoro.” Nami giggled while Robin shook her head. “She’s picking up all his bad habits.”

“It’s just sword training!” Nami quoted in a terrible yet very good impression of Zoro. “She’s learning from the best of course she’ll want to be like me!”

They both laughed now. “We should find Captain.” Robin finally said after a time. “I don’t want to tell her but we’ll have to.”

Nami sighed. “Yeah let’s go.”

* * *

The careful rap of his shoes was the tell tale sign of his arrival. All around him marines through themselves against the wall in an effort to stay from his gaze. Low leveled recruits practically bowed at his feet, the middle ranks bowed their heads and avoided eye contact. The boot lickers cried. 

Minato smirked. 

  
  
  
  



	10. Chapter 10

Sasuke felt distinctly uncomfortable from all the attention they gathered. It seemed like every villager was out and about with the express purpose of staring at them. Naruto always gathered way too much attention, his orange jumpsuit followed him in every life. Sasuke much preferred his hokage robes, though they would be impractical now. Not that the jumpsuit was practical, far from it. It was burning hot yet here walked Naruto without a single drop of sweat. 

Sasuke didn’t envy him.  _ He didn’t. _

He really did not want to be doing this. If anything Sasuke would have liked to just stay at Naruto's house and wait for him to come back with the popsicles. The sun was unbearable this time of year butNaruto doesn't want to go alone.

Their conversation had been as animated as always, with Naruto doing all the talking and gesticulation. All smiles and sunshine, as was the nature of the world. If Naruto smiles, the sun becomes brighter. Unfortunately Sasuke wanted it to be colder. 

As they hit the village line (Naruto lived on the outskirts just past the woods), Naruto had slowly stopped speaking. His expression started to drop to something more monotone. Even his voice lowered. What was this about? Naruto hardly seemed to care how he was seen, yet now he was almost shifting from foot to foot uncomfortably. 

“They won’t say anything to you.” Naruto finally said, burying his hands deep into his pockets. “You don’t look like a pirate.”

“I don’t think I am a pirate.” Sasuke raised his eyebrow, “and what do you mean I don’t  _ look _ like a pirate? Should I be wearing an eyepatch?”

“Well..” he drifted off smirking a bit. “I don’t know many pirates who wear kimonos everywhere.”

“They're comfortable!”

“Sure,” he shook his head, still smirking. “But you don’t exactly strike fear into people’s hearts with it.”

He wasn’t exactly wrong there. Sasuke couldn’t have been less intimidating if he had tried. The horrors of being short and very girly looking. 

That didn’t mean he liked it being pointed out though. Before he could reply with something witty, Naruto grabbed his wrist and made them walk a little faster. Very determinedly walking to a little corner store with a large yellow roof.

“Naruto! Hey! Naruto!” An old man with a large white hat followed after them. “Stop!”

“Keep walking, lower your head.” He switched positions pushing Sasuke in front of him. “Don’t make eye contact.”

“I can hear you, stop right there!” Naruto continued to ignore him and pushed them right into the entrance of the store. 

The old man caught up grabbing Naruto's collar and shoving him backwards. Sasuke, who’s wrist was still being held hostage by Naruto, was dragged along. 

“Young man! You should have-“ he cut himself off with a cough. “Stopped.”

“Sorry Fluddy.”

“That’s  _ Mayor Fluddy-“  _ the mayor bent over and hacked up something, “No I mean Mayor Florence to you Mr!” 

“Yeah yeah whatever, whatcha want?” Naruto smiled but he pushed Sasuke behind him. 

Sasuke wasn’t sure what was happening here. One second they were close for popsicles, the next Naruto was talking to some old man and trying to hide him. Stupid Naruto was taller than him by a good three inches, so he had to stand on his tippy toes and look over his shoulder.

The old man was only an inch taller than Naruto, at least slouching. It was difficult to see how tall he actually was since he had this odd shaped hump on his back. He wore a long pointy white hat and long white robes. His beard was down to his knees and his long arms were waving across the place.

“-avoid them! I see 'em all over the place now. You gotta-oh who’s this?”

Sasuke stepped from behind Naruto and waved at the old geezer. Right staying away from pirates, the one thing Naruto was not doing.

“Girlfriend? Arent you to young one for one those?”

“She’s not my-“

“Ya Luffy's daughter? Look just like her.” The old man scratched his chin. “Haven’t seen Luffy in mm ten years? Been a while. Wonder what she’s been up to.”

Sasuke blinked at the man. Did he not know what pirates were on the island? Who his mother was?

“Er yeah she’s been doing her thing.” Sasuke said.

“Yeah that well bye now.”

“Aye I wasn’t done with ya yet-“

“Sorry in a rush bye!” Naruto pushed Sasuke into the store and followed after. 

“Stupid mayor and his stupidness.”

Sasuke turned and raised an eyebrow. 

“Shut up.” 

* * *

“You want to explain that?”

“No.”

Well okay then. Sasuke stuck the popsicle in his mouth and decided to wait on it. He would come around sooner or later. 

“It’s just…” there it was, “Fluddy keeps pushing me at the marines, he thinks I’m going this year.” That wasn't what he was expecting to hear. Naruto leaving for the marines was expected of course, he had told him the plan but still. Wasn't it early for that? “My dad is a marine. And everyone expects me to live up to him! He hasn’t visited once you know that? My mom died and he still didn’t show his stupid face. Not even a letter!” He stood up from the log he had found and sat on. They were back in the forest now, the deliciously cool forest.

Sasuke wasn’t sure what to say to any of this. His own father in this world had disappeared, but he had no ill to him. Once upon a time Sasuke had done the same thing to his own daughter. He understood enough. 

“Does your dad know she died?” Naruto paused his rough beating of the tree across from him. His face was shrouded in the shadows.

“He should.” With a surge of panic Sasuke noticed the tears that were falling on Naruto's face. Quickly he stood and tried to reach for him but Naruto pulled away. 

“Naruto.” He said quietly. “Come here.” 

It was hard to remember that this wasn’t the Naruto he remembered. This Naruto was young and innocent. He grew up with a parent that adored him. He didn’t know the anger and rage of a village. This Naruto was happier. Sasuke reminded himself of all this but yet he couldn’t force himself to stop treating him like he was.

Ignoring Naruto’s very angry attitude he pulled him into a hug. They were never very affectionate in the before life. They touched rarely and spoke mostly in tongues. “You're not alone,” - this may not be his Naruto, they may not have had the same experiences or the same life _ yet - _ “You can tell me anything.” - he still would have done anything for him. -

“I don’t understand.” Naruto said. He relaxed in Sasuke's hold and leaned his head on his shoulder. “I’m not alone, you’re right here.”

“If the pressure is getting to you, it’s okay. I can come up with a plan.”

“Can you?” Naruto laughed. “What sort of Olán could you come up with!”

Whatever he was thinking of it just has to have been wrong. Sasuke pushed Naruto away letting him land on the ground. “Well you don’t have to join the Marines at all.” 

“What?”

“If you don’t want to join then don’t.”

“Miki you don’t understand-“

“You are Naruto Uzumaki, no one can control you.” 

“That’s all very inspiring but that doesn’t stop the fact that I still have to go.” Naruto laughed from his spot on the ground. “But thanks.”

Though his little talk didn’t work - of course it didn’t he wasn’t sure where he was going with it in the first place - it had cheered him up. Always a plus in Sasuke's book.

“The popsicles are melting.”

“Damn it!”

  
  


* * *

  
  
  


“Not a single sign. No one’s seen him, no one has even heard from him!” Nami slid her hand down her face. “He’s just not here.”

It was hard for Luffy. Hearing the defeat in the girls voice, seeing the slouch of her shoulders. She hated it more than anything, especially because she was the cause of all this. 

“I think we should take a break from searching.” Luffy was the captain, she had to take care of her crew. It was obvious now how much of a toll it was taking on everyone. The constant searching and fighting. She understood they were tired. 

“Why don’t we regroup?” Robin slid from behind her, smiling slightly as she held her hand out. “Usopp wanted to see Suki-Chan right? Let’s relax for a few weeks.” 

The idea sounded enticing, but it didn’t stop her stomach from curling in on itself. “Yeah relaxing. New island right? That’s yeah let’s do that I guess.”

Robin wrapped two sets of hands around Luffy pulling her into a very warm hug. “Set sail?”

“Let’s go then!”

Luffy forced a smile onto her face, “we can have a feast! Think about all the steak guys!” With a laugh Luffy stretched her arms out and flung herself into the direction of their ship. 

The others laughed, very much used to their captains antics, and moved to follow. 

“Oh! Mikoto-Chan! I’ll go get her.” Sanji stopped short, gripping onto Zorro and pushing him forward. “Watch them! My dear darling girls ~”

Zoro groaned. “Hurry up shitty cook.”

* * *

“Mikoto!” Sanji screamed. “Sweet darling little Miko~” he wandered around the village for the first time and asked around. 

The ladies were particularly helpful pointing him in the direction of one of her little friends' houses. “Just on the edge of the forest.” The brunette giggled. “I swear I saw the sweetest little girl with Naru-Chan at the corner store. She’s probably over at his house.”

Sanji, so wrapped up in his head over the girls, didn’t even notice the fact that they had just gendered his sweet darling friend as a boy. 

“Thank you so much ladies ~” each lady gave him a kiss on the cheek and giggled.

* * *

“I'LL SAVE YOU FROM THIS THIEF MIKO!”

“Where did you even-“

“ _ THIEF!” _

“What did I even steal?”

“MY GODDAUGHTERS HEART YOU LITTLE-“

At this moment Sasuke forced all the power into his fist and plopped a good on Sanji's head.

“Are you going to see me off?”

  
  


* * *

  
  


For the second time Sasuke had left him. In another life he had made a promise, (I’ll never leave your side. Not while I still breathe idiot), he was sad to watch him wave them off in goodbye. 

Still wearing that terrible jumpsuit, Kami he hated that outfit.

“We're gonna see my daughters!” Ussop sang as he danced around the ship. Brooks pulled a floor out of nowhere and started to play a tune that went along with it. “My beautiful little babies~”

Everyone laughed except Sasuke. He couldn’t force himself to be happy when he was leaving Naruto again. As they all slid around the deck in joy Sasuke walked to his room.

It was small but he liked it enough. Making a beeline for his bed he lifted the blanket where his father's hat sat underneath his blanket

It was his comfort object. The only thing that truly made Naruto feel a little less lonely. He was excited to see Unami and Sakura, but yet they weren’t Naruto were they? Sakura made him uncomfortable as well, what if it was her? Reborn as well? She was just a little baby, they were different people.

Sasuke didn’t think about Sasura often anymore but yet it hurt to possibly see her again. He didn’t want to deal with all the unpleasantness that would rupture.

Clutching the hat against his chest Sasuke slid into bed and stared at the wall. Maybe time would move a little faster if he slept. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hellloooo
> 
> it’s my birthday in about 30 minutes!! I really just wanted to be able to post this right before i finally turned 18 :)


	11. Chapter 11

With a deep breath Sasuke finished his Chakra exercise. It was tedious, but it needed to be done. He wouldn’t be caught unaware with only a sword to protect him, that may have worked for Zoro but it wasn't his preferred method of fighting. 

Idly he stood taking a few moments to regroup himself. Sliding in and out of conscious states was better for his reputation, but he couldn't allow this to become such a frequent occurrence that they may get  _ worried _ . They were used to Zorro influencing him enough to where they did not blink at him passing out around the ship. His chakra control exercise took a new form in this new world than the last,  _ meditation was the cure for good control. _

Who would have known? 

Sasuke didn’t have much patience for it, not in the before time and certainly not in the now time. It was only due to his paranoia -  _ something which had saved him many times now - _ that he had even gotten this far when it came to training.

He carefully removed himself from his stretch, mindful of not over doing it. Walking around his fairly small living space he started to feel the sudden urge to renovate the space. 

He was getting restless. Sasuke knew he should leave the room, he knew that this avoiding everyone thing wasn’t going to work. 

* * *

It took them over two weeks to get to their next island. In that time Sasuke hardly slept, he was too preoccupied with his own withering loneliness. 

Or as the crew would say, he was too busy sulking in his room to be of any use to anyone. 

As it was Sasuke spent most of his time reading or trying new control exercises. It was slow, a young girl's body was different from a young boys when it came to chakra. He had never felt so out of depth before. 

_ If only Sakura was here.  _ He found himself thinking,  _ she always knew what to do. _

Though he spent so much time sulking he still found a few spare moments to visit his mother. That of course didn’t end well, poor Sasuke was finding his mother to be a little too much at times. 

Her unwavering determination, the fierce look in her almost all knowing eyes. Sometimes it was just hard to stand in her presence, so similar to the sunshine like aura of Naruto but just different enough to where it hurt to be reminded that she wasn’t what he wanted. 

After a particularly tiring meeting with her, Sasuke vowed to run away as fast as possible and never look back. Being the dramatic one he was, Sasuke didn’t think there was anything wrong with this sentence. Robin begged to differ, when she heard him muttering to himself.

“Really Mikoto, you’ll break your mothers heart if you say that.” Robin had said seriously, though she was smiling and patting Sasuke's head. 

He highly doubted it would break her heart, if anything Sasuke could see her encouraging him to go off and make his way on his own. It was just how she was.

She had done it herself after all and look where she ended up? Sasuke had no desire to be a pirate, but if it would get him off this ship...

With his arm holding his head up, Sasuke leaned across the railing of the ship watching the next island come into view. He knew this one well enough, they made a point to visit once every three years or so. Ussop would cry if he didn’t get to see his wife or children. 

They’re new daughter had been born a few years ago, she was four now? Five maybe? Sasuke wasn’t so sure, he hadn’t even been here the last time the Strawhats.

Usopp predictably did not wait for the ship to even finish docking before he leaped off the front board and ran right across the island to find his wife’s home. 

He could hear the sigh of the old granny Nami, and Robin's laughter. His own mother was quickly following Usopp. 

Vaguely he could hear her screams, “ _ Meat! Meat! _ ” Trust her to be thinking of her stomach and not meeting her little nephew and niece. 

“Get your katana,” Zoro said behind Sasuke. Sasuke didn’t have to turn around to know that his eyes were still closed. “Might as well train you in using two swords now that we're here.”  _ Ah, _ now this is what Sasuke had been waiting for. 

Zoro’s sword training was frequent, that wasn’t the issue. He had studied, actually truly studied how to train a young girl efficiently. He knew more about the female body than most girls Sasuke would bet. So the training was good, but it was all endurance. Speed, weights, all of it used to prepare for the next new skill he would learn. He had spent years and years learning the art of swordsmanship all over again in this new body. It came naturally in his last life, he had more experience than Zoro. But it was all theory here, no he had to be putting it into practice. 

So while he was good, he just  _ wasn’t good enough. _

Sasuke blamed it on the sword. The one he held now wasn’t his true sword, Sasuke was sure of that. It was just a training one so he could never trust it with his life, never use it to its full potential. 

Sasuke waited a moment longer as Frankie docked the ship. Itching to prepare the poor thing now that they were reasonably safe. 

Brooks danced around singing something about a young girl and her flying horse when he flew right above Sasuke's head. Blinking a few times, he turned to find Zoro having knocked him onto the island. 

“Um-“ Sasuke started.

“Off you go!” Sanji appeared from nowhere practically throwing Sasuke off the ship to join Brooks face first in the sand. “Don't come back black and blue, got it?” Sanji, ever the mother hen, waved his fist a few times. Before he sprung off the ship with a graceful fall and pranced off to the village to see all the pretty girls waiting for him. 

“Shitty cook.” Zoro said, holding two swords in one hand. “Already bruising you and we haven’t even started the real work yet.” 

* * *

It turned out the real work would be far more painful and left more damage than just being left black and blue. 

_ Oh no. _

Sasuke would have been lucky to just have a few bruises but alas his luck was nowhere near that nice. He was an old man dammit why can’t people treat him sweeter? Or if not as an old geezer, but as a young girl so naive and innocent? 

It was embarrassing to be left in a state where all he could do was lay helplessly slung over the shoulder of the swordsmen.

_ How embarrassing. _

His luck wasn’t getting any better; he could feel it in his bones. Similar to how he always knew when the rain was coming, the way his knees would buckle at the slightest hint. 

Now Sasuke can sense when his luck was shifting to go from bad to worse.

“Oh Sakura-Chan meet your cousin!” In front of Sasuke was someone he never thought he would see again. 

A little girl with bright pink hair sat in her fathers arms. A pretty fluffy red dress practically glowing brighter than her smile. But most noticeably was the terribly long nose she was graced with. 

Poor thing, cursed with a large forehead in one life and a large nose in the next. She could never win. 

Sasuke swallowed thickly before responding. “Hello.” It sounded shy; like a little girl meeting a new friend and not a man who was once married to a woman and meeting her once more in a way he never expected. 

Meeting his love in a time and place where they could never be together ever again. A child in her fathers arms. 

Across from her laid a girl, precious years older than her. But most importantly one remembered the other did not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! 
> 
> Happy new year everyone! Sorry for the accidental break :(
> 
> this chapter took a way different turn then what I had planned. poor Sakura had her storyline snatched lol yeah I gave it away, but you’ll be seeing something a little different and a little more painful for the next few chapters.


End file.
